splinter kidnaps a girl
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when splinter goes onto the streets and takes a young girl from the street what is going to do with her?


**splinter kidnaps a girl and uses her for his sexual desires**

one day splinter was sitting in his room when he heard his sons yelling "thats gross raph" so he walked out and said "what is all the commotion about?" and leo said "raph has a dirty magazine" so splinter said "what kind of dirty?" and leo said "it has naked people in it" so splinter said "raphael give me that magazine i am confiscating it until your 18th birthday next week" then he took the magazine and put it in his room.

later that night splinter got curious about why raph liked the magazine so he decided to see what all the fuss was about it and looked at the pages. when splinter saw the naked women in it he suddenly felt his penis get bigger and he felt it start throbbing and he thought something was wrong so he walked to donny and said "donatello can i trust you to keep a secret and remain professional?" and donny said "of course you can father whats wrong?" and splinter said "my penis just got bigger and started throbbing i think something is wrong with it" then donny said "what were you doing when it happened?" and splinter said "well i wanted to see why your brother liked that magazine so much so i looked at it and saw the women" then donny said "ah! father nothings wrong with you you just got an erection" so splinter said "is there any way to get rid of this erection it is inappropriate for a ninja master to walk around like this" then he showed donny his stood to attention penis so donny said "you need to release the cum inside it by jacking off" then splinter looked confused and said "how do i do this?" and donny said "you never jacked off before? i'll show you father" so donny got his own erect penis out and said "first you take hold of the shaft" so splinter placed a hand on his penis then said "this is easy so far" then donny said "now you just move your hand up and down your penis rapidly until the cum comes out of the end" then he showed splinter what it looked like to cum so splinter started moving his hand and when he was wanking he said "oh is it bad that it feels so good?" and donny said "no father it's natural that it feels so good" just then the cum came shooting out the end of splinters penis and his penis drooped back to its original size and position then splinter said "thank you donatello" then he left but splinters penis kept going erect and he knew it was because he wanted to have sex so he went to the surface, took a young girl off the street and took her back to the lair.

when he was in the lair with the girl he said "will you have consensual sex with me?" and the girl nodded so then splinter shoved her in his room and said "get naked i will be there soon" then he went and told his sons. once they knew the situation he went to the girl and had sex with her and he did this every day for the next month. 1month after splinter kidnapped the girl he went to fuck her but she was curled up in the bed and she said "please not today sir i feel really sick can i just rest?" and splinter said "of course you may i am not an inhuman monster i will have my son examine you because you feel unwell" then the girl said "please dont i'm scared of your sons" then splinter said "then i will stay with you little girl how old are you?" then the girl said "my name's saki and i'm 5 what's your name?" and splinter said "i'm called splinter now i will go and get my son" then he walked to donny and said "can you examine my mate saki? she says that she feels ill" so donny went to splinters room with splinter and when he saw saki he said "i hear that you feel ill" but saki was scared of him so she pulled the covers over her head then splinter said "give me one minute donatello" then he walked over to saki and said "will you please let him help you if i hold you?" and saki lifted the covers slightly and nodded so splinter picked her up and hugged her.

when saki was calm and comfortable donny said "do you still feel ill?" and saki nodded so donny started to examine her and when he pressed over her womb saki turned so that her stomach was facing splinter so donny couldnt touch it again and when donny saw this he said "did that hurt?" and saki nodded by now donny wanted to hear her talk so he could get some medical history from her so he said "if you speak to me i can help you better" but saki just lay there silent as ever so donny said "father can she talk?" and splinter nodded then said "i sense that she has been abused by someone close to her and this has made her feel that she cannot speak to men comfortably" so then donny said "ok you dont have to talk to me just nod or shake do you have any medical allergies?" and saki nodded then splinter said "it is ok saki you do not need to be scared can you tell me what your allergy is?" and saki nodded then she whispered to splinter and splinter told donny "she says that she is allergic to penicillin and nuts that is all" then donny said "saki i think that you are pregnant" then she started crying but still didnt speak a word so splinter hugged her and said "you may stay with us while you are having the baby" then he let her sleep.

by the time saki needed her 3month scan she was starting to trust the turtles but she didnt want to be on her own with them so she took splinter with her when she went for her scan and she was told that she was having three perfect babies then she went to watch a movie. 1month later saki was lying in her bed as she was a member of the family when splinter came into the room and asked her "why do you refuse to talk to my sons? they will not hurt you" and saki said "when i was on the surface my older brother raped me so i dont really trust men but you seem different to most men so i trust you" then splinter said "you can trust my sons they are like me they like you and will not let anyone hurt you" then saki said "ok i'll talk to them" then she walked out and said "hey guys want to watch a movie?" and they looked at her in shock and eventually donny said "you spoke to us" and saki nodded then said "you're my brothers i know i can trust you more than my human brother" and leo asked "why didnt you like him?" and saki said "because he raped me and abused me" this made them mad then mikey said "is that why you wouldnt talk to us?" and saki nodded then saki watched a movie with them and after that she went to sleep.

the next day saki woke up and she felt something on her leg and she thought she had wet herself but when she looked she saw that she was bleeding so she called out for help and 2mins later splinter walked into the room and said "what is the matter?" and saki said "there's so much blood and it hurts so much help me dad" so splinter looked her over and saw lots of blood on her legs so he placed a hand on her bump but this made saki cry in pain as her bump really hurt then splinter said "they will be fine i am sure i will take you to donatello and he can help you" then he immediately picked her up and ran her to donny when donny had examined her he said "i'm so sorry sis but you lost the babies the blood is them coming out of you it will subside by tomorrow morning" then saki said "no! some of my babies are still in there?" and donny nodded then splinter took saki back to her room and donny went with him. when saki was laid in her bed donny said "try to rest sis it can be a very traumatic and painful experience to lose a baby" then saki placed a hand on what was her bump and said "i failed to protect my babies like a mother should" so splinter said "it was not your fault it just happened" but saki kept repeating "i'm sorry babies" so they left saki to sleep and grieve.

3h later splinter went back to check on saki and saw that she still had her hand on her belly so he said "saki it was not your fault you must stop blaming yourself" but then saki yelled "i dont blame myself anymore now i blame you if you hadnt fucked me i wouldnt have gotten pregnant and i wouldnt have lost the babies" so splinter walked back to his room and cried because he knew that saki was right it was his fault.

at 4am the next morning splinter decided that his family would be better off without him so he took a knife he had and drew it across his wrist letting it bleed freely but when he looked to see how bad it was he fainted 5mins later saki realised that she wanted to apologise to splinter as it was not his fault that she had lost her babies and she had stopped bleeding so she walked to his room to talk to him. when she entered the room she saw splinter on the floor and thought that he was asleep so she went over to wake him up however as she got closer she saw the knife and then saw that splinter was covered in blood and knew what he had done so she found which wrist it was, took her shirt off and wrapped it round the wound as tightly as she could then she picked up splinters shell cell and called donny. when donny picked up saki said "donny help i'm in fathers room i think he tried to kill himself because i yelled at him i dont know if he's alive or not" so donny came running to splinters room then he said "calm down saki" then he checked splinters pulse and said "he's alive but just barely where's the wound?" and saki showed him the bandaged wrist and donny said "you did the right thing saki it may have saved his life keep the pressure on until we get him to the med lab to treat him" then he picked splinter up and together they walked to the med lab.

when donny and saki got to the med lab donny put a big gauze and a bandage on splinters slit wrist then he passed saki her shirt and she put it on then he said "are you ok sis?" and saki said "it just made me a bit shakey finding father like that and not knowing if he was alive or dead" so donny looked her over and said "you're suffering from shock" so he made her a tea then said "drink this it will help the shock" then saki said "we need to tell the others" and donny said "i'll tell them when they wake up" so when the other turtles awoke 1h later donny said to them "guys you need to know just over 1h ago saki found father in his room when she went over to him he was covered in blood he had tried to commit suicide by slitting his wrist but saki's fast actions saved him" then leo said "is he alright?" and donny said "yes he'll be fine but he is yet to wake up as he lost a lot of blood also saki was quite shocked finding him like that i was hoping one of you could get her to sleep i've been unsuccessful in trying" so they all walked in then leo said "hey sis i hear you're a hero but even heros need to sleep you gonna?" and saki said "ok but i want to know when wakes up i want to be there because its my fault he tried to kill himself" and leo said "i'm sure it isnt but we'll wake you up as soon as he stirs" then saki walked to the sofa and fell asleep.

2h later donny saw splinter move so he went and got saki then he said "sis your shirt" and saki saw that she was wearing her blood covered shirt so she threw it away and said "you got anything i can wear? that was my only shirt and i dont want father to wake up and see me like this" so donny passed saki his shirt and she put it on just then splinter said "saki? did you die as well?" and saki said "you're alive father i'm so sorry i didnt mean any of the things i said i wasnt your fault my babies died i was just angry and grieving" then splinter said "it's ok i know that now" then donny walked over and said "you're lucky she found you when she did another 10mins and you may not have survived" then splinter said "where is your shirt my son?" and donny said "you didnt notice? saki is wearing it" then splinter said "why? she has her own shirt" and donny told him "when saki found you she used her shirt to wrap round your wrist to stop the bleeding before calling me she's a hero she saved your life" then splinter said "thank you saki leonardo, michelangelo and raphael i want you to go out and find saki some new clothes to wear" so they left as splinter commanded then donny said "father promise you wont do that again" and splinter said "i promise may i go now?" and donny nodded so splinter went to his room and started to clean the blood from the floor.

10mins after splinter went in his room the others came back and gave saki new clothes which she put on then went and showed splinter and he said "they suit you why dont you go sleep it must have been a big shock for you finding me like that" so saki went to her room and fell asleep. the next day saki woke up much later than she normally would have and she felt sick so she walked out of her door and heard no sparring sounds so she knew that splinter would be in his room and the others in theirs except for donny who would be in his lab so she walked to splinters room and when he let her in she said "father i feel sick" then she threw up on the floor and splinter saw how pale she looked so he said "you do look like you are really ill it is ok come and lie down for a minute" so saki lay on the bed then splinter walked over and felt her head when he felt that she was running a very high fever he said "i must get you to your brother i think you are very ill" so he picked her up and started running to the med lab but halfway there saki went very limp and floppy in his arms.

when he got to the med lab he said "donatello help it is saki" so donny looked at saki and when he saw how floppy she was he said "lay her on the bed father i dont like the look of her" so splinter put her on the bed then donny examined her and said "father she's lucky you brought her to me its meningitis it can be fatal among humans" so he started her on antibiotics and when saki woke up she said "what happened to me?" and donny said "you have a very bad case of meningitis it would have killed you if father hadnt brought you to me" then saki said "thanks father you saved my life" and splinter said "you saved my life so i was returning the favour by saving yours" then donny said "you need to stay here until the meningitis is completely cured" so saki went back to sleep. 1week later saki walked out of the med lab and the others said "saki you're ok we were so worried" then they all gave her a hug at once so saki said "guys thats a bit too much i cant breathe with all three of you squeezing me" so they backed off then saki went for a rest as she was still rather tired.

when she woke up 2h later she went to splinter and said "want to fuck me again? if i'm your mate once i'm your mate for life" and splinter couldnt refuse that invitation so he fucked her then saki went and watched a movie with her family the next day saki felt sick again and hoped it wasnt a recurrence of her meningitis so again she went to splinter and said "father i feel really ill again" so he looked at her then said "you are very flushed and pale again why dont you lie down and i will fetch your brother so that he may carry out another examination" but as soon as saki laid down she felt like she was going to be sick splinter saw this and passed her the bucket he had for a rubbish bin and she threw up in it then she said "daddy please dont leave me i dont want you to" so splinter said "i must go and fetch your brother so he can examine you" then saki said "use the communicator to talk to him" so splinter tapped his communicator and said "donatello can you come to my room your sister looks ill again" 1min later donny burst into the room and said "dont worry saki if it is the meningitis again i have the antibiotics ready to go" so he examined her and said "well it isnt the meningitis again" and saki said "thats a relief i was assuming the worst" then splinter said "if it isnt meningitis what is it?" and donny said "i need to take a blood test to confirm a diagnosis" so he took some blood and said "im going to test this stay with her father if her condition changes call for me but otherwise put a cold washcloth on her head and keep her awake" then he went to test the blood sample. when he was gone splinter dampened a washcloth and put it on her head then he sat on the bed talking to her.

20mins later donny came back and said "my diagnosis is that you are pregnant again" and saki said "oh god will i have another miscarriage?" and donny said "i dont know only time will tell but there is a way to reduce the risk of another miscarriage" and saki said "what is it?" and donny said "stay lying down until the 6th month of the pregnancy" and saki said "but i cant how would i get food or go to the toilet" and donny said "i could fit you with a catheter so it would empty your bladder for you but as for the food i dont know" then splinter said "if she stays with me i will bring her food and look after her" so saki said "if it means i wont lose the baby i'll do it" so donny inserted a catheter and then they left saki to sleep.

3months later donny took the machine to splinters room and when he was scanning saki he said "you're expecting a single perfect baby" and saki said "thats great isnt it daddy?" and splinter nodded then donny left and saki went back to sleep. 2months later saki was sleeping when the house was attacked and when saki woke up she saw a man standing over her and he picked her up and took her away from her home just before she was taken out of the lair saki cried out "daddy help me daddy!" then she was gagged and blindfolded and the last thing she heard was leo say "no donny! father help him" then she was knocked out. when she woke up she had her blindfold removed so she said "what do you want with me?" and the man said "i want your baby and i'll keep you prisoner until i have it" then he left and saki knew she was going to be there for a while. (splinters p.o.v) as i was sat in my chair when saki was 5months pregnant people came into our house so we fought them but 5minutes into the battle i heard my daughter cry out for me so i went for her but someone hit my leg and it broke so i was unable to keep trying to get to her then the door opened and i saw a car waiting to take her away then donatello was stabbed in the side but he ran towards his sister because he wanted to rescue her at one point he had hold of her but then he passed out and collapsed on the floor then the people left and leonardo shouted "no donny! father help him" so i dragged myself to my injured son and once i had examined him i said "leonardo i need the surgery tray the wound is deep and internal he will also need blood bring the transfusion kit as well" and once i had these things i did the best i could to help my wounded child.

once i had sorted out the internal injuries and had stitched him up i put a bag of blood up and sat by him as my leg was becoming very painful so i gave myself some morphine and waited when donatello awoke the next day he tried to get up but i told him "you must rest my son you were badly injured in that fight" then donatello said "i need to find saki i have to" then i said "my son you have done all you can for now your brothers are looking for a new house for us this one is safe no longer" then donatello said "i need to do something" then i told him "if you must do something you can sort my leg out" so he sat me down and examined the leg. (normal p.o.v family) once donny had examined splinters leg he said "its broken father did you use it since it was broken?" and splinter said "yes i did i had to get to you to treat your wound" then he put a cast on the leg and put a boot on it so splinter could still walk just then the rest of the turtles walked in and leo said "father we've found the perfect place 2miles away shall we go there now?" and splinter said "yes we shall boys pick up as many essentials as you can to put in our new home" so they picked up all they could carry and went to the new house.

when the things were all in the new home splinter told donny to sleep so he picked a room and went to bed because they had loaded up two beds with lots of things and had carried them to the now home. almost 2weeks later they were all better and had all their things from the old home in their new home but when they went and looked for any sign of anything connected to saki's disappearance they found nothing so they went back home but they kept looking however 1month after saki had been taken they were starting to think that she was dead or had been taken out of the city that day raph said "guys i think we should stop looking this is pointless she's gone we should focus on ourselves" then splinter said "how can you say that my son? she is your sister and she is having my child i will never stop looking for her until i find her" then he went out.

while splinter was looking for food he saw the car that had taken saki away so he followed the car to a warehouse and when he had a look round the outside he saw a window with bars on it so he looked in and saw saki sitting on the floor crying so he said "saki my child i am here" then saki said "daddy you're here for me" then splinter said "i cannot get you out at the minute i can't pull the bars off i will go get your brothers and they can help me" so he ran back home and when he entered the lair he said "boys i have found your sister she is in a warehouse on the edge of the city" so donny got the battleshell and drove there then they broke saki out and took her back home. (normal p.o.v saki) by this point having been locked up for a month saki thought her family assumed her dead and had given up looking for her so she started crying when she saw a shadow cast across the room and heard splinter say "saki my child i am here" when she looked at the window she saw splinter and she said "daddy you're here for me" then splinter said "i cannot get you out of here at the minute i can't pull the bars off i will go get your brothers and they can help me" then he left.

1h later splinter came back and said "saki we will get you out of here now i have your brothers" then saki said "daddy you came back for me" but splinter made a shush gesture so saki kept quiet and then raph came up next to splinter and pulled a few of the bars out of the wood they were set in then saki opened the window from the inside and climbed out into her fathers waiting arms and he carried her to the battleshell when they were there donny said "saki are you alright?" and saki said "i think so but i feel a bit funny" then she passed out.

when saki woke up again she was in a strange room so she had a look around and saw splinter sitting next to her so she said "where are we daddy?" and splinter looked at her then said "we are in our new home" and saki said "daddy why did you take so long to come and find me? i thought you had forgotten about me" then splinter said "in that battle we suffered some severe injuries we had to find a new home and recover before we could find you but by the time we were all ready to battle 2weeks later the trail was cold but yesterday i was scavenging when i saw the car that you were taken away in so i followed it and once i found your location i got your brothers and we went and got you" then saki said "it was donny who got injured wasnt it?" and splinter said "yes it was how did you know?" and saki said "i heard leo call for you to help him before i was knocked out" then splinter said "i myself was also injured donatello wanted to get to you but was stabbed in the side and kept running he nearly had you but he passed out from blood loss and had to let you go and i had my leg broken it was very painful but i had to keep going and treat donatello it was over a day before i was treated you may not have noticed the cast" then saki looked and saw the cast.

when saki saw her dads leg in a cast she said "are you two ok now?" and splinter said "it hurts a bit at the minute because i had to carry you home but i will be fine" then donny walked in and said "i'm fine thanks i'm more concerned about you" and saki said "thanks for trying to get me but you shouldnt have risked yourself" then donny said "hey you're my baby sister i wanted to rescue you while father was caring for me i tried to get out several times to go look for you but what did they want from you?" and saki said "they wanted my baby" then donny said "did they do anything to you?" and saki said "no i was put in a cell fed, three meals a day and they said that they would wait for the baby to come" then donny said "i can check the baby if you want we've managed to bring all the stuff from the old home to here" and saki said "would you? i dont know how it handled the stress of confinement" so donny got his scanner and checked the baby then he said "its a girl and she's fine but you need to rest without you knowing it you did receive an injury" then saki said "what injury? i didnt notice anything hurting while i was in that cell" then donny said "you had a broken arm but while you were out i took an x-ray and the break was bad where you had been using it for the month you were away from us so i operated and pinned the bones in place so it will not need a cast but you will need to keep that bandage on for a month while the surgical incision heals" then saki said "yeah i kept hitting the bars to see if i could get them out of place so i could escape" then she fell asleep so they both left her to rest.

when they walked out leo and raph both said "is she ok? did she wake up?"and splinter said "your sister is fine she woke up for a bit but she is now sleeping again it is best for her and the baby if she sleeps as much as she can" then they all went to sleep themselves except for splinter who had saki in his bed so he sat up reading. 1 1/2 months later saki was sitting with splinter in his room meditating when donny came in and said "father it's time for your cast to come off if you come down i'll take it off now for you" so saki gave splinter a hand down the stairs and to the lab and while there after splinters cast was off he moved the leg again and said "thank you donatello i am glad i had this treated" then donny said "you're welcome father but we healed each other" just then saki wet herself because she hadnt realised that she was holding in urine so she said "i'm so sorry donny i didnt realise i needed a wee" and donny said "it's ok saki the baby is pushing on your bladder it wasnt your fault just go get yourself cleaned up i'll worry about that" then saki got herself in a bath and went to bed.

on saki's due date she woke up and went to see splinter to talk about where her baby would stay so when she was sitting on a chair she said "daddy where will my baby stay once she arrives?" and splinter said "while you were away from us i thought about you and the baby a lot and i made a cot for her it is white because at the time i did not know a sex" then he gave her a cot and saki said "its perfect dad thanks can you give me a hand to get it in my room ready for samantha?" and splinter said "that is a pretty name yes i will give you a hand" so once the cot was in saki's room saki said "i was thinking all the time i was in that cell about what i wanted to call my baby and eventually i decided on sam as it fits a boy or a girl" then saki went to sleep without her baby putting in an appearance.

1week later saki woke up to a pain in her bump but she thought it another false alarm as she had already had 3 that week but when her waters broke 1h later she knew it was the real deal so she walked out of her room, stood at the top of the stairs and said "guys samanthas coming help me down" so mikey and leo gave her a hand down the stairs then she went to the med lab and when donny saw the look on her face he knew she was in labour so he got her lying down then saki said "i want daddy please donny get him for me quickly" then donny tapped his communicator and said "father saki is in labour she wants you here for the birth you should come now the baby's coming really quickly" and a few minutes later splinter ran in and said "how is she donatello?" and donny said "she's doing fine father the baby will be here in another 10mins" so splinter sat down and held saki's hand.

10mins later as she screamed in pain he said "go on the baby will be out soon" then a tiny cry filled the room and donny said "she's a perfectly healthy baby and you're fine too saki you may go now" then saki took samantha back to her room, placed her in the cot then once she was asleep saki fell asleep as well.

6months later samantha was growing up and saki was watching her play when donny came in and said "she looks like she's doing ok with sitting" then saki said "yes she is and i can't wait for when she talks so i can see who she sounds like me or dad" then donny said "want another baby?" and saki said "no i want to see sam grow up first then i might want another" just then donny forced himself onto saki and he gagged her then he fucked her and when he was dressed again he said "well i wanted sex if you have another baby its a bonus" then he left and saki felt too embarrassed to tell anyone the next day saki learned that she was pregnant but with her baby only 6months old she didnt want to tell anyone at that moment so she left it.

3months later saki was training when she felt a cramp in her bump but she kept training then when the training was finished she went to her room to check on samantha and once she knew that sam was ok she put a hand to her bump to feel her unborn baby move but it didnt just then saki had to go to the toilet but when she was on the loo she saw blood in her knickers and when she remembered the pain she had been in and that her baby hadnt moved she knew that because she had trained so much she was suffering a miscarriage but as no-one knew she was pregnant she saw no reason for them to ever know so she sat on her bed bleeding and once it had slowed down for a bit she went and had some lunch then said "i'm going for a rest i'll probably be in my room for the rest of the day i'm going to meditate a bit and look after sam" then she went back to her room and lay back down.

the next day when she woke up she changed sam then she took all her sheets off the bed and washed them to get the blood out and put them back on her bed then she went out with sam and splinter said "put samantha in the nursery my child it is time for training" then saki realised her stomach still hurt where she had suffered the miscarriage so she said "actually dad i think she's coming down with something i wanted to keep an eye on her" then donny ran over and said "i can check her if you want if she is ill she's going to need antibiotics" then saki said "thanks donny i'm just so worried about her because she's so young" then donny examined the baby and said "well she's got a bit of a fever but i think if you give her some calpol and let her rest she should be fine by tomorrow" then splinter said "ok you are excused training today samantha needs you" then the rest of the family went into the dojo and saki treated samantha then she sat down and let her rest on her legs.

1week later splinter called saki into his room while mikey looked after samantha and when they were alone he said "saki you havent trained recently you must train with us later today" then saki felt a pain where her baby had been so she instinctively put a hand to it splinter saw this and said "what is wrong? are you in pain?" and saki said "yeah its been hurting for a week or more" so splinter got saki to lay on his bed then he said "where is the pain exactly? is this like a stomach ache or something worse?" then saki said "the pain is coming from my abdomen and its worse than a stomach ache" then splinter examined her and said "i cannot work out what is causing your pain i need donatello to examine you i will get him" then saki said "wait daddy i know whats wrong with me please listen a minute" so splinter walked to her side and said "ok what is wrong? i need to know so i may help you" then saki sat herself up and said "i had a miscarriage last week daddy and it still really hurts" then splinter said "i will get donatello to come and make sure you are ok" then saki said "no please daddy he raped me it was his baby" then splinter said "ok i will not get him but you are in a lot of pain i will need to get you some painkillers and you need to rest for a while" then he went out and said "my sons it is already dark you should be on patrol go now i will look after samantha for saki she is resting" so they went out on patrol and when they were gone he put samantha in the nursery then took some painkillers to saki and said "i will take you back to your room but you must rest we will take care of samantha for you i will lie to your brothers so they will help" then he took saki to her room and let her sleep.

the next day splinter said "boys saki will not be joining us for training she is ill so we will also be caring for her child so she does not pass the illness on to her" then splinter put a cot next to himself and put samantha in it and he did this everyday for the next week but this was 2weeks after saki's miscarriage and she had an infection but they didnt know that yet. when splinter checked on her that day he saw that she was sweating so he felt her head and found that she was burning up so he said "saki i think you have an infection i cannot tell for definite and i certainly cannot treat it i need donatello's help please let me get him" then saki said "it hurts daddy please get him but dont tell him it was his baby yet" then she curled up round her stomach and started crying so splinter went out and said "donatello i need your help now" and donny said "whats wrong father?" and splinter said "something is wrong with your sister she is in a lot of pain" so donny ran up then splinter said "leonardo keep an eye on samantha we could be a while and she will need a feed soon" then he ran into saki's room with donny.

when saki saw donny and splinter she said "help the pain is unbearable it really hurts" then splinter walked over and said "donatello will help you my child please tell him what you told me last week" and then donny said "saki where is the pain?" and saki pointed to her abdomen then said "i was pregnant but i had a miscarriage 2weeks ago i didnt tell anyone until i told father last week" then donny said "ok relax i'll find out whats wrong" then he examined her and said "saki i know whats wrong and you'll need an operation" then saki said "why whats wrong with me?" and donny said "when you lost the baby a bit of it remained and your womb got infected from that i'm sorry to say that i need to do a hysterectomy" and saki said "whats that?" then splinter said "it means that he will remove your womb and ovaries so you cannot have any more children this is the only way to completely cure the infection" then saki said "no i dont want him to get out of my room i want you both out now" so they left her to calm down but when they were outside donny said "dad if i dont do the operation in the next three hours she might die because it's so infected" so they went and sat down waiting for saki to let them do the operation.

3h later saki realised that she was in really bad pain and when she stood up she collapsed this was when she knew that splinter and donny were right so she dragged herself to the door and when it was open she crawled out of it and said "daddy help me it really hurts do the operation now i dont care please get it out" so splinter ran to her and said "oh god child we will help you i will be with you the whole time" then he picked her up and ran to the med lab when he was there he said "donatello she has agreed to the operation but we must do it now she is much worse" so donny came over and said "get her on the bed there's no time to put her to sleep she'll have to be awake she will die if we dont do the operation now" so splinter put her on a bed and then he said "it is ok saki your brothers are looking after samantha you will be fine i promise" then he held her hand and donny said "ok i'm starting the operation now it could take a few hours saki just keep talking" then he cut into saki.

2h later he stitched her up and said "you need to rest for a while to recover from that it was a big operation for a young child like you saki" so splinter carried her out but as soon as he stepped into the living room leo saw the bandage round her stomach and said "hey dad whats wrong with saki? did she just have an operation?" and saki said "yeah i did leo dad will tell you the details in a few minutes but i need to sleep so he's taking me to my room take care of sam for me" then splinter took saki to her room and left her to rest when he was back in the living room he said "saki had a miscarriage 2weeks ago and her womb got infected so she just had a hysterectomy to prevent the infection spreading or killing her" then leo said "oh god is she ok?" then splinter took samantha from leo and said "she will be fine but she needs plenty of rest which means we must look after samantha for a bit longer" then he took samantha and put her to sleep.

2weeks later donny stood by saki and said "ok you're going to be fine now you can do what you want" then saki said "i need to tell you donny the baby i lost last month was your baby" then donny said "it's ok i had guessed but i knew you would tell me when you felt ready" then saki said "how did you know?" and donny said "you've been avoiding me and you didnt come to me for treatment immediately" then they had a hug and went to see the rest of the family.

**the end**


End file.
